yugioh gender bender?
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: <html><head></head>the group has been invited to egypt by malik because of a new discovery in the pharaoh's tomb. caused by a fight between yami and bakura they ar sucked into the world of they're genderbenders! female cast! male anzu! rated T  for swearing</html>
1. Chapter 1

**neva: im back! **

**kura: shouldn't you be working on your other fics?**

**neva: shut up and do the disclaimer**

**kura: fine, neva-chan doesnt own yugioh or any other good stories**

**neva: hey! ive written plenty of good stories!**

**kura: whatever...enjoy this little jumble of meaning less words that this crazy fangirl over here has put together**

**neva: HEY!**

Prologue

"OK malik, we're here, now why did you drag us all the way down here at this time in the morning?" a very cranky bakura had demanded, yugi and the rest of his friends and been invited to Egypt by malik for summer vacation, they where currently standing in front of the entrance to the Pharaohs tomb to do some archeology work, even though it was a vacation. yugi knew that ryou must have had to drag his yami out of bed early to meet malik.

"kura' its almost eleven!" said malik.

"exactly!" bakura had countered "i need my beauty sleep!"

yami snickered "bakura, I don't think you could ever attain any kind of beauty no matter how much you sleep" he said. Ryou had to hold the three thousand year old thief back so he didn't kill yami.

After they had settled down, malik had told them of a new chamber that was found in the Pharaohs tomb that he wanted to show them, without letting bakura complain, he led the way through the winding maze of tunnels until he found the door he was looking for. He pushed it open and stepped inside, yugi and the others followed suite.

"whoa! Now dats' a sight ta' see!" jou exclaimed.

"i swear, every time you talk, you lower your class level mutt" kaiba commented

"WHAT?" jou yelled

the rest of them ignored their bickering and explored the chamber further. the walls were covered in hieroglyphics, retelling the tales of ancient Egypt. They marveled over the inscriptions until they came across a large manuscript that showed a male Egyptian on the left side and a female on the right with a picture of a gateway with the eye of Horus between them. They pondered over this image, trying to decipher what it meant. They moved on to try and find more clues, they passed a large portion of the wall that had a large eye of Horus on it, they ignored it since it didn't help them, finally they came across an inscription telling a tale of the nameless Pharaoh and figured that the two pictures where linked somehow.

"wow! Mou hitori no boku* this is a story about you!" yugi exclaimed. Yami didn't know what to say, he remembered all of this because he got his memories back. But seeing it all on the wall blew him away.

"oh more Pharaoh stories, just what we all need" sarcasm dripping of bakura's words, yami cringed in anger. His eyes flashed fire as he suddenly slammed bakura into the wall by his collar with yugi and ryou trying to break up the fight. They ignored they're hikairis pleas and glared at each other like two wolves fighting over the same chicken.

"you wanna fight Pharaoh?" bakura challenged

"bring it on tomb robber" yami growled

"guys stop it!" yugi and ryou begged. They ignored them as bakura kneed yami in the stomach, followed by a punch to the face. Yami staggered back and regained his posture before attacking bakura. The fight raged past the others who where desperately trying to stop the two Egyptians. they were so caught up in the fight that they didn't notice the eye of Horus glowing until a frightened scream from anzu, alerted them five seconds before they where enveloped by a flash of white light and found themselves sucked into a gateway and falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neva: whoohoo! **

**Kura: why are you so hyped up?**

**Neva: cuz I found the motivation to get up off my ass and write a new chapter**

**kura: whoop dee doo...**

**neva: *dark face* your lack of faith...is disturbing...**

**kura: whatever, neva-chan doesn't own yugioh**

**neva: but I wish I did!**

Chapter one:

yugi sighed as she looked out her bedroom window above the kami game shop, it was a lazy Saturday and business was slow, so her grandma had told her to go have fun, the only problem was that there was absolutely _nothing_ to do but sit around all day.

"yugi!" her grandmother called "im closing up shop early to go play bingo, you be careful and don't answer the door for anyone!" yugi sighed again, her grandmother was sweet and caring, but a little to over protective of her. She was glad that someone cared for her so much but she was frankly starting to get sick of it.

"OK grandma!" she was with a sweet smile, she just couldn't stay mad or annoyed for long with someone she loved. She heard the door click shut downstairs, signaling that her grandma had left, yugi saw her get in her Prius and drive off, yugi giggled at this, her grandmother always had a passion for fancy cars, she treated that Prius like her own child. Her thoughts where cut off by a voice coming down the hall.

"aibou!" yami called, yugi visibly brightened at the sound of her beloved yami "im going down to the mall with tomb-robber for a while" yugi gasped. _yami_ was going to the mall with _bakura_? Yugi bit back a squeal of joy, the yamis where finally putting aside their differences and becoming friends! She was so happy!

Yami must have sensed her hikairi's excitement because she hastily added

"its only for the arcade, that filthy tomb-robber thinks she can beat me at DDR! I will show her!" she declared, yugi sighed, she couldn't believe that her yami was so reluctant to admit that her and bakura-chan where becoming friends. Oh well, she would just have to wait for a little while longer for the two to get used to each other. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard horn sound from the driveway, bakura was sitting in the street on her black and red Harley motorcycle, courtesy of malik. Ah malik, the Egyptian girl was sweet enough to gift the yamis with motorbikes and lessons on how to ride them.

"oops, gotta go!" yami said and planted a quick sisterly kiss on yugi's forehead, before dashing to the garage to get her own bike. Soon both of them rode off, once again leaving yugi to death by boredom, suddenly an idea popped into her head, she quickly dialed ryou up

"mosi-moshi?" ryou answered

"ryou, get over here pronto" said yugi

"whats wrong?" asked ryou

"the yamis left me here for death by boredom! Call malik and get down here1" yugi shrieaked dramaticaly

chuckles could be heard from the other end of the line "ok ok im coming" and she hung up.

Forty-five minutes later the girls where having a sleepover, they were chatting and laughing as good friends always do. Currently they where lying on the living room floor with a bowl of popcorn, two pepsis watching the latest chick-flick, When yugi heard the door open and male voices coming from downstairs.

"ryou, malik"

"hm?" came the distracted replys

"guys, someones broken in the house"

the girls eyes widened in horror as ryou turned down the volume of the movie and discovered that there was male voices coming from downstairs and they where coming up.

"what are we gonna do?" whispered ryou fearfully, her eyes big as dinner plates.

"where gonna have to chase em' out" malik said

"what?" came yugi's startled reply

"you heard me" she said

ryou whimpered but nodded. Without a second to spare, they armed themselves, malik weilding her mullieum rod, ryou a golf club and yugi a frying pan. The all assumed positions with yugi waiting behind the door, ryou in the kitchen, and malik in the living room. They held their breaths as the door nob slowly turned.

Yugi and the rest of the group found themselves in front of the kami game shop, something was wrong, and they all knew it. Flashes of light where coming from the window, someone was inside.

They all got up the courage to open the door and step inside, it was then that yugi let himself mull over the past events:

_~flashback~_

_falling, thats what he was doing, falling, and by the screams he could tell that the rest where falling too. _

"_is that domino?" ryou yelled, yugi had to squint to see that ryou was right before they found themselves falling hard on the ground in the heart of a park near yugis house, but what in gods name where they doing there? They decided to find out for themselves, and walked to yugis house._

_~end flashback~_

so now they where inside the game shop, it seemed different some how but he couldnt put his finger on it. There was noise coming from upstairs, it seemed like whoever had snuck in was watching a movie. The volume turned down drastically, and there where voices speaking in very hushed tones. They crept up the stairs until they where at the door.

Yami looked at everyone with a glint in his eye that asked '_is everybody ready?'_ they nodded and yami slowly turned the door handle, and the door opened. He barley took a few steps in, when a blur came whipping around the door and struck yami in the face with a 'THWACK!' yami slurred something in egyptian before he passed out, colapsing on the floor.

"that otta teach you to break into _my_ house" a female voice said. They opened the door wider, fully revealing a young girl that made their breaths catch in their throats, not only because she was pretty, and extremely short for her age, but she looked exactly like yugi.

**Neva: whoo hoo! So do you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Kura: I did! Yami got pwnd!**

**Neva: lol I did that just for you.**

**Kura: for me? Thx!**

**Me: lol, you see that little button down there? The one that says _review?_ Click it! And im giving all my reveiwers virtual cookies! ^-^ bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neva: hey y'all! Sorry for updating so late! ~dodges all the crap being thrown at me~ **

**kura: I cant believe you forgot about this!**

**Neva: shut yo mouth! Anyway, I noticed that I forgot to put in a very important character, MARIK (yami)! /shot 100 times/ but don't worry hes in the chapter this time. **

**Kura: once again how could you forget that? Fool!**

**Neva: hey kura?**

**Kura: yeah?**

**Neva: shut up and do the damn disclaimer.**

**Kura: fine...neva doesn't own yugioh!**

**Say WHAT?**

Marik was pissed, anyone could see that. Why wouldn't he? His hikairi, Malik, had gone missing and the police weren't doing anything about it. He fumed as he paced around the living room of the house that he and Malik shared ever since he got his own body. Ishizu was sitting on the couch worrying about her brother but being more worried about when Marik was gonna snap and go crazy again.

"DAMMIT!" Marik screamed and punched the wall, effectively scaring the crap out of Ishizu and leaving a good sized dent in the process. "where the fuck are they? I should have went with him! Damn!" he continiued to rant and curse and punch the wall, Ishizu's face was the very image of terror, it was times like this that she wished she had never given her millennium necklace to yugi. But of course she had to, she was pulled out of her thoughts when marik threw open the closet door, grabbed his shoes and began to put them on.

"where are you going?" she asked

"where do you think im going" he snapped back as he stormed out the door "im going to that tomb to find him" Ishizu's eyes widened as she hurried to follow him out.

When they got there, they where greeted by the face of Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandpa, the old man looked worried.

"marik, is yugi and the others with you?" he asked. Marik let out an exasparated sigh and launched into explaining the situation, it was simple; they hadn't come back an they where looking for them.

"I see" the old man said "well im coming with you"

"yeah yeah whatever, now lets go before it gets any later!" marik snapped, Solomon jumped, but stayed quiet and followed them into the tomb, only to discover an empty chamber where the others should have been.

"RA DAMMIT ALL!" marik yelled and punched the wall again, then yelled because they where all swallowed by everlasting light and began falling into the same world that the others fell into.

~neva-chanluvsmonsters101~

femYami's POV (a little while after she left)

Yami spend down the street, tailing bakura as they made they're way to the mall downtown. They stopped in front of an old diner a few stores away from the arcade and parked next to a familiar bike, yami just hoped it didn't belong to the person she thought it did.

"man am I hungry" bakura said "i could go for a soda right now" they walked inside as she guided yami to a table with a familiar face sitting at it. Yami groaned seeing her fears correct.

"marik? What are you doing here?" yami asked the skikey haired girl that constantly enjoyed annoying the hell out of her.

"the same reason your here! I'm hungry and want to check out a new shooting game at the arcade, so I'm just tagging along" the Egyptian replied with a smirk. Yami sighed seeing that there was no escaping the former psycho chick and sat down, ordering a large Dr. pepper and a burger.

"this is kinda weird" bakura mumbled quietly, so quiet that they almost didn't hear her.

"eh? What was that 'Kura?" marik asked, taking a bite out of her burger, yami had heard her too and wondered what she was talking about.

"I said this is kinda weird" she repeated "I mean, just ten months ago, we where evil and trying to kill each other, hell, just two months ago we'd be in a screaming match by now if our hikairis weren't here. Now we're sitting around talking like old friends, and then there's the fact that we're used it, don't you think that's kinda weird?" she asked. They pondered over this, yeah, it was kinda weird, but they had gotten over it by now, right?

"who cares?" asked marik with her mouth full "that was then, this is now, deal with it" both the other yams looked at her in surprise.

"marik, did you just actually say something that helped the conversation and made sense?" bakura asked with a look on her face that screamed I'm-so-proud-of-her-but-I'm-gonna-tease-her-just-to-piss-her-off. Marik scowled with a glare to match.

"shut the fuck up tomb-robber" she said and flipped her the bird while she slurped on her coke. Yami laughed at her antics, which was hard since she had taken a drink of her own soda and choked when she did.

When they finished, they jumped on their bikes and rode off to their destination. They where almost there when yami got the feeling that something was wrong with yugi, she could sense her hikairi's uneasiness through the link that they still shared. Her eyes widened as she alerted the others.

"PULL OVER!" she screamed over the wind whipping past her ears before pulling over herself and waited for the other two girls.

"yams what wrong?" marik asked. Yami ignored the nickname that usually annoyed the ever living hell out of her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"didn't you feel it? Somethings wrong" she said, the others looked shocked then nodded before getting back on their bikes and turning back to rush home where they hoped that the girls where safe.

Yugi's(male) POV:

he couldn't believe the similarity between him and the girl who so easily knocked Yami out cold, who was she? Why did she say it was her house? What the hell was going on? His thoughts where ripped apart when the mystery girl screamed.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" she shrieked, and ran to the kitchen. They followed her to find her whispering frantically to a girl with white hair and chocolate brown eyes that where wide with fear, she noticed the group and shrieked while pointing at them, her eyes getting bigger if that was even possible. These girls where afraid of them, but the boys where to busy marveling how the other was the spitting image of Ryou to notice it. They inched closer to the frightened girls, Yugi stepped up to try and assure them that they weren't going to hurt them. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, the girl with the white hair screamed

"MALIK! HELP!" now the boys where really confused, malik was right here with them, if they where so afraid of them then why did she scream for him? And how did they know his name in the first place? The loud footfalls behind them told Yugi that they were talking about another person. All of them nearly jumped out of their skins when an Egyptian battle cry was heard behind them. They dodged just in time to avoid a girl barreling past them and taking a protective stance in front of the girls, at this the girls became more confident and took battle positions once again. They all looked so alike to the three hikairis, why? Then it all clicked in yugis head, the painting of the man and woman, they weren't representing love or a respectful exchange, they represented another world separate from each other, in which the person meets the opposite gender of them, the eye of Horus, the light and these girls looking like them, the fell into another world! These where the female versions of them! Now that he had it figured out, he needed one more piece of info to prove it.

"calm down malik, ryou, and yugi" he said soothingly "we're not gonna hurt you" the rest of the group looked at him like he was nuts, including yami, who had woken up and came in a few minutes earlier. The girls, on the other hand, stared at him in shock.

"how do you know our names?" the girl version of malik growled, her voice getting louder with every word "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?" she shrieked/demanded. Yugi smiled.

"we're from another world I guess" he said.

The girls didn't buy a word of it.

"really? Like we're gonna believe you after you break into my house and attack us?" yugi said, sarcasm dripping off of her words "ya right"

**/aibou, whats going on?/ **yami asked through the mind link. Yugi then explained mentally, which yami relayed to the other yamis, which then was relaeyed to the other hikairis, anzu seemed to already have it figured out and seto, joey, and mokuba would have to be told later. They all understood, well, most of them did. They where about to try reasoning again when a slam came from downstairs and the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. The female hikairis smirked.

"oh your so gonna get it now" grinned the girl ryou "kura is gonna make you wish you were never born!" the guys eyes widened, they should have known that this was coming, because where there is a ryou, there is always a bakura there to protect her. And they were about to meet her face to face.

"HEY!" a voice barked from behind them. They turned to find a tall beautiful, but **VERY** pissed off female version of bakura, along with a female yami and marik behind her.

"you have five seconds to get the fuck away from out hikairis" female yami said, glaring daggers at them.

"or we'll have to punish you Egyptian style" the girl marik said with a look that could kill.

All the guys in the room (with the exception of anzu) tensed up. They knew how dangerous the yamis could be when angry, especially when it came down to protecting their hikairis, and they where about to feel it full force.

Crap...

**sooooooo what do you think? why dont you tell me for yourself? review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neva: sorry for taking so long to update this! things have been going crazy over here.**

**Kura: thats a lame excuse**

**Neva: no thanks to you, jerk**

**Kura: neva doesnt own yugioh! actually it would be better if she didnt.**

**WARNING!: profanity ahead**

**Female bakura's POV:**

she was pissed off, no, she was furious! Some idiot who looked just like her even _**dared**_ to touch Ryou? Oh hell no! HELL NO!

"Ryou, go into the other room" she told her hikairi, who immediately nodded and ushered the other girls into yugi's room. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, the albino yami cracked her knuckles.

"you've got a lot of nerve coming in here and even daring to touch those girls" Marik growled from her left.

"now your gonna pay" finished Yami from her right.

"and your going to regret every moment of it" Bakura finished, mustering up one of her insane and creepy, sickly-sweet smiles. The younger ones, the girl, and the two idiots where terrified, but the three older looking ones didn't seem that fazed. She didn't like that, and apparently neither did Marik and Yami.

"any last words before we kick your asses?" Bakura asked.

**Male bakura's POV:**

OK, this was freaky. Seeing a girl version of Ryou was enough, but _this_ was ridiculous! And the fact that the white haired girl in front of him was about to kick his ass wasn't helping the situation **at all**.

"listen! We can explain!" blurted out Ryou, who was shaking with fear. The girl looked pointedly at him and smirked.

"this should be good, go ahead and entertain us" she taunted. Bakura had to retrain himself so he wouldn't kill the girl in front of him. No one teased his Ryou like that except him, well technically she **was **him, but that didn't matter!

"listen, we're from another world! That idiot over there-" he pointed at Malik "invited us to look at a tomb and we got sucked into a portal and now we're here! You guys are pretty much our gender bent selves, which I don't know why, but thatch not the point! Do you believe us now?" he babbled out. The room was silent for a while before the chick version of Yami burst out laughing.

"its been quite a while since I've dealt with crazy people" she snicked and glanced at the other girls.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the girl to the left growled.

"it means what it means, **baka**" the other girl retorted

"bitch pharaoh" she muttered.

The albino girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Ryou's collar, pulling him inches away from her face.

"that's not good enough" she snarled. And raised her fist to punch him. Bakura's protective instincts kicked in and he grabbed her arm, twisting it till she let go.

"you even dare to touch him again and I'll kill you" he growled. She snarled and threw herself at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed. The girl sitting on top of the said yami froze in mid-punch. Her eyes were glued to the golden ring around Bakura's neck.

"no way...it cant be" she gasped.

"what is it Kura?" the other girls asked and ran over to see what was wrong with her. Their eyes widened at the same sight.

"do you believe us now?" Ryou asked from the group behind them. The girls nodded and the girl Bakura quickly scrambled off of him, allowing her male counterpart to sit up.

"holy shit" she muttered

**female Malik's POV:**

it was awfully quiet downs stairs, the girls up in yugi's room were becoming worried.

"I wonder whats going on?" Yugi pondered. Her face clearly showed worry.

"I don't know" Ryou admitted. Her face adopting the same look. A few scenario's flashed in Malik's mind.

_'maybe they beat them quietly and are resting right now...maybe they're in the shadow realm...maybe they found out that those boys are really our gender bent selves! Whoa there Malik, easy there girl, lets not get **too **imaginative!'_

"girls! Get down here!" Yami shouted from the living room, the girls scrambled to get out of the room and run down the stairs.

"what happened? Are they gone? Your not hurt are you?" the girls where streaming out questions.

"whoa there girls! One at a time!" Bakura calmed them "there is someone we want you to meet" she said and stepped out of the way to reveal the boys from earlier

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but these guys are apparently our gender bent selves" Marik said.

…...

the room was utterly silent, no one even dared to breathe, that is until Malik responded in the only way she could.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" _she shrieked.

**Neva: weeeeeell how is it? sorry if theres confusion, the name thing will hopefully get cleared up, next chapter.**

**kura: bye...**


End file.
